The present invention is directed to a distributor for optical signals which consists of a substrate with a waveguide structure having a single input and a plurality of output ends disposed thereon.
In optical communication transmission systems, passive and controllable branching is necessary. Controllable branching can be realized with the aid of mechanical arrangements. Passive branching can be produced directly into a light guiding fiber segment. For optical repeater stations and other complex optical components which are constructed by a hybrid technology, it is desired to have both passive and controllable distributors for the optical signals at branching points of an optical communication transmission route which distributors function in a pure optical manner.